hfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Knighthood
Although knighthood in the High Fantasy Society (HFS) has it's roots in Amtgard, the different awards and standards of each HFS kingdom have caused knighthood to develop with slight variations in each location. The Chivalric Orders Most kingdoms maintain distinct knighthoods for service, arts and sciences, and martial ability, although the names of these Orders vary widely. Some kingdoms support an additional leadership order, and a few include a special order for those who have earned at least three knighthoods. Still others make little distinction between one type of knight and another. Some examples are: Martial Knighthoods *Kalladen - Knight of Arms *Burtok - Knight of the Dragon *Drakenfjord - Order of the Azure Star (Blue Knights) *Challain - Knight of the Dragon *Drandmir - Order of the Dragon *Otani - Order of the Dragon *Shadowmist - Order of the Dragon Service Knighthoods *Kalladen - Knight of Service *Burtok - Knight of the Wolf *Drakenfjord - Order of the Emerald Chalice (Green Knights) *Challain - Knight of the Phoenix *Drandmir - Order of the Hero *Otani - Order of the Taka (Hawk) *Shadowmist - Order of the Falcon A&S Knighthoods *Kalladen - Knight of Craft *Burtok - Knight of the Chalice *Drakenfjord - Order of the Crimson Stag (Red Knights) *Challain - Knight of the Chalice *Drandmir - Order of the Flame *Otani - Order of the Shikigami *Shadowmist - Order of the Hart Other Knighthoods *Burtok - Knight of the Tower, must holds belts in all three chivalric orders. *Drakenfjord - Order of the Golden Cloak (Gold Knight), any knight who swears an oath of service and loyalty to the Crown *Otani - Order of the Kirin, Must have achieved all three knighthood Orders. Kalladen also maintains the Tower Knight, but it is automatically granted upon achieving three belts (no separate granting needed). Drakenfjord also maintains two Orders for role-play purposes. The Order of the Argent Light (White Knights) are those who dedicate themselves to the classic Paladin stereotype. The Order of the Sable Cross (Black Knights) are those who dedicate themselves to the classic Anti-Paladin stereotype. White, Black, and Gold Knights must first have been knighted for achievement in a standard awards track and then petition for acceptance into one of these Chivalric Orders. Knighthood Requirements Most knighthoods are granted based on performance in one area of expertise measured by the number of awards a player has earned, usually at least a Masterhood. But some kingdoms require additional performance. This may be a minimum number of awards earned in different award tracks, a minimum attendance requirement, Reeve certification, a period of time served as a Squire, etc. Conflicting Viewpoints These variations have sometimes put different kingdoms at odds, especially when a knight moves from one kingdom to another. Most kingdoms grant recognition to these foreign or immigrant knights, but a few require a knight prove himself worthy of his belt by his new kingdom's standards before he is accepted as a knight of that kingdom. Additionally, some kingdoms specifically prevent special Orders of Knighthood while others encourage them. Category:Combined Realms Customs